


You ''lift'' me up

by EggMuffin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Elevator Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Tension, these two just need to stop fucking around and start fucking each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''A gentleman should be prepared for any occasion, including an indecent fuck in a lift, but alas, I am not,'' Harry says and is very pleased when his words elicit a small gasp from his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You ''lift'' me up

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled ''Elevate Me'' or any other elevator pun you can come up with (leave your suggestions in the comments). 
> 
> This is my first fanfic on over 6 months so be kind to me. 
> 
> All gratitude and complaints should be directed to my roommate (Rasuna) who challenged me to write Hartwin elevator sex.
> 
> EggMuffin is now on tumblr! (I've been on tumblr for a long time, but now I have a sideblog for my fanfics) @eggmuffinwrites

As Eggsy had learned over the last few months, there were lots of things a gentleman is and does. A gentleman is patient, always prepared and always gracious. A gentleman always maintains his composure. A gentleman is always polite, even when others aren't. All in all, Eggsy got the distinct impression that gentlemen were repressed motherfuckers.

Eggsy also learned the things a gentleman is not and does not do. For example, a gentleman does not sidle up to his mark and start the conversation with ''You look a little pale, perhaps you need some vitamin D?'' Eggsy learned this after doing just that and earning a shocked gasp from Roxy, a frustrated groan from Merlin and a very terse ''Do you need a refresher course on polite conversation?'' from Harry through his earpiece. In his defence, he did get the intel from the mark and completed the mission quicker than expected.

A gentleman is never late. Eggsy learned this by being late on several occasions and earning enough lectures on the importance of time keeping from Merlin to last two lifetimes. A gentleman never swears in company, a gentleman never shows off (even if said gentleman looks fuckin' good in a smoking jacket) and a gentleman never kisses and tells.

Despite his new posh threads and gentleman's schooling, Eggsy supposes he's not very good at this gentleman thing at all. For instance, he's pretty sure gentlemen do not fantasise about their mentors-turned-bosses. And even if they do, they never wank to said fantasies. And even if they have a rare lapse in self-control, gentlemen do not moan their boss' name over and over like it's a mantra. Eggsy is also pretty sure that gentlemen do not stare at their boss' arse or play up their accent with a shit eating grin to rile their boss up, just to be in the receiving end of that certain exasperated look. If being a gentleman means doing none of that, he doesn't really wanna be one, Eggsy supposes.

Harry Hart isn't very good at this gentleman business either, but he has the advantage of seniority and having been in the business for so long, he's become very good at hiding the fact. The trick is to put on a front of calm confidence and should you be late on occasion or let one or two profanities stain your speech, no one will notice and if they do, they will not call you out on it.

No, Harry is actually very bad at being a gentleman, because his profound self-control is balanced out by equal amounts of stubborness, possessiveness and sheer sexual frustration, courtesy to none other than one Eggsy Unwin, or ''his boy'', as Merlin keeps referring to him (which really isn't helping the matters, because, by God, he'd like Eggsy to be ''his boy'' very much).

Eggsy isn't helping the matters either, because it seems that he has taken it upon him to rile Harry up on every occasion. He keeps messing up his suits, he keeps calling everyone ''bruv'' and ''mate'' and that grin on his face when he thinks he's said something really clever makes Harry want to wipe it off by kissing him until the only word he can form is Harry's name.

It's no surprise really, when it happens. It had to at some point and for the past few weeks the question really has been ''when'' not ''if''. Merlin had even started a pool in the tech department, because apparently everyone could see that Harry and Eggsy were dancing around each other, emitting enough sexual tension to power a small factory. Harry plans on having a talk about professionalism with Merlin soon, but he supposes he's not being very professional at all, let alone gentlemanly.

Gentlemen generally wait until they are in private before bouncing on each other, but really, Eggsy had been blatantly flirting with Harry the whole evening and well, if Harry had placed his hand indecently high up on Eggsy's thigh, that's nobody's business but his own. And Eggsy's, of course. So they kiss a little too passionately in the front of the café and spend the cab ride making the driver blush. By the time they make it to the hotel, they're both panting, hair and ties and glasses askew and walking a bit funny, because have you ever tried to walk with a hard on in very closely tailored trousers? Because it's very nearly impossible. The young man at the reception must see sights like this all the time, because he merely smirks when the pair makes their way to the lifts.

Eggsy, however, has never seen a sight quite as beautiful as Harry Hart looking utterly debauched. He feels proud, almost smug, that he's the reason behind the flush creeping on his neck and the slight sheen of sweat on his brow. Harry must see that, because he entwines his fingers with Eggsy's and pulls him close to whisper in his ear, ''The minute the lift doors close behind us, I am going to wipe that smug look off your face.''. Harry's hot breath against his ear sends shiver's down his spine and Christ almighty, it's better than any fantasy. He takes a moment to gather himself and decides that two can play this game. ''Oh, yeah? What're you gon' do, bruv? 'Ave me right there?''

Harry's eyes light up a little to bright at that and Eggsy realises that he is fucked. Or is going to be very shortly. In an elevator. He thanks whatever god is responsible for their room being on the 54th floor because that's a long ride during which many things can happen. Not that he's going to last long anyway, and he's pretty sure Harry's not one for endurance tonight either.

With a soft _bing!_ the lift doors open and a couple steps out. They are too engrossed by one another to notice the two increasingly impatient men.

Harry drags Eggsy in, pushes the button and wills the doors to close quickly, because god, Eggsy has never looked better and if he doesn't get his hands back on him very soon he's going to break the keycard he's been fiddling with in his pocket.

Finally the doors close and Eggsy latches onto him, kissing with abandon. Harry backs them up against the wall and runs one hand through Eggsy's hair and moves the other down to grip his arse. Eggsy pushes his hips forward and grinds against him with no shame and Harry is very thankful for Eggsy's apparent lack of subtlety, because, fuck, does it feel good.

They're already on floor 7 when Eggsy releases him to breathe and looks Harry with hunger in his eyes. ''How prepared should a gentleman be?'' he asks and it takes a moment for Harry to catch his meaning.

''A gentleman should be prepared for any occasion, including an indecent fuck in a lift, but alas, I am not,'' Harry says and is very pleased when his words elicit a small gasp from his partner.

Eggsy kisses him again and moves his hands from where they had been twisted in the back of his shirt to work open Harry's belt and trousers. Without much preamble the younger man sinks to his knees and wets his lips, sending Harry a dirty grin before tugging down his trousers and underwear just enough to take out his cock and get his mouth on it. The contact feels delicious and Harry lets his head fall back, threading his fingers through Eggsy's hair. There is no doubt that Eggsy's done this before; he licks and sucks with confidence, drawing little gasps and moans and hoarse declamations of ''Eggsy!'' from Harry. The older man looks down on the man on his knees, giving him what will probably end up as the best head he's ever had (for the time being, at least, he plans on having Eggsy give him repeat performances), and there's nothing gentlemanly about the situation. Eggsy looks debauched and dirty and almost unbeliveably hot and just as horny as Harry feels. His self-control is defunct and he's so lost in the moment when the lift stops with a slight jolt underneath their feet.

Harry looks up to see that they're on floor 39 and Eggsy pulls off of him with a wet _pop!_. The younger man starts scrambling to his feet, looking distraught and slightly panicked and it takes Harry a moment to realise that the doors haven't opened. Eggsy seems to have noticed the same thing and he looks at Harry questioningly. Harry gives a little shrug. Both men are caught off guard by the soft _bing!_ noise that comes from the lift's speaker. ''We have encountered slight technical issues, I'm afraid. We apologise for the inconvenience and try to get the situation sorted as soon as possible,'' comes a male voice.

Harry and Eggsy look at each other for a moment before Eggsy drops to his knees again and resumes from where he left off. Harry bites off a moan and Eggsy pulls back to murmur, ''No, 'Arry, wanna 'ear you, please,'' and then he's on him again, sucking and licking with abandon. Harry lets out a hiss and tightens his grip on Eggsy's hair. ''Fuck, Eggsy, you're so good... Oh, fuck!'' Eggsy hollows his cheeks to suck harder and when he flicks his tongue over the head of Harry's cock, Harry can't hold back any longer. ''Fuck, Eggsy... I'm...'' he manages to say and tries to push Eggsy back, but the younger man's having none of it, he lets Harry come in his mouth and swallows it all. He even has the gall to look up at Harry through his lashes challengingly, as if trying to say, ''That all you've got?''. Only when Harry sags a little to plant his hands on the wall behind them, does Eggsy pull off with a wicked grin on his face and a gleam in his eye. He rises and kisses Harry softly, and Harry can feel his heat and taste himself on Eggsy's tongue and he wishes he was young and had a recovery time of 30 minutes, because he'd really like to fuck Eggsy as soon as possible.

Instead he breaks the kiss and spins Eggsy around, so that the younger man can rest his forehead against the wall. Harry reaches around to open Eggsy's trousers and wrap his hand around his cock. Eggsy's hard and hot in his hand and he let's out the sweetest little keens as Harry starts to stroke him. With his other hand, Harry pulls down Eggsy's trousers so his arse is bare and he can fit his softening cock between Eggsy's arsecheeks. '''Arry, jesus...'' Eggsy pants and Harry resolves to hear that breathy whisper a lot in the future. He strokes Eggsy quick, flicking his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock every third stroke. ''I want to have you laid out on silk sheets and fuck you slowly,'' Harry whispers in Eggsy's ear and the younger man pucks his hips. From over his shoulder Harry can see sweat gathering on his hairline and he wants to lick it off. He'll do that later, right now he wants to have Eggsy fall apart in his hands. ''But I also want you to ride me in my office, hard and fast and half-dressed,'' he says and kisses Eggsy's neck.

''Yeah, yeah, whatever you fucking want, Harry,'' Eggsy moans and tries to fuck up into Harry's fist, but he's way too undone to build up any sort of rhythm, so Harry places his other hand on Eggsy's hip to hold him in place and keeps the rhythm he set.

It's not long before Eggsy comes over his hand and the wall with a throaty moan. Harry pulls out his pocket square and cleans Eggsy off before tucking him in his pants. He pulls away to clean his hand and to give a moment for Eggsy to get himself sorted. Harry does up his own trousers and shoves the soiled square in his pocket. Eggsy gets himself sorted as well, trying to smooth his hair down, but it's a lost cause. He's sporting the most glorious sex hair and Harry's damned proud of himself.

Eggsy smiles at Harry. ''Correct me if I'm wrong, but gentlemen don' actually do this, yeah?''

''Do what?'' Harry asks, stepping closer to Eggsy and running a hand over his cheek. Eggsy turns his head slighty to kiss Harry palm and it's so sweet and almost reverent that Harry's breath hitches. The contrast between their earlier fervour and the softness of this moment is immense, but Harry finds he wants these moments, too. Leave it to Eggsy to ruin it.

''Have indecent shags in the elevators of swanky hotels?''

''If you call that a ''shag'', my boy, you've a lot to learn,'' Harry says.

''Are you gonna teach me how gentlemen fuck, then?'' Eggsy asks with a grin on his face that Harry promptly kisses off. ''Yes,'' he whispers.

''I don't think you will,'' Eggsy says. ''I think you're gonna show me how Harry Hart fucks, 'cause he definitely don't fuck like a gentleman. And he ain't talk like one, either.''

Harry just smiles. ''A gentleman adapts to the situation,'' he says simply and kisses Eggsy languidly.

With a jolt the elevator starts to move again.


End file.
